A Gryffindor Muggle in Italy
by of.house.blackbird
Summary: A oneshot Drarry fanfic I wrote for a friend. Waaay out of my typical style or pairings, but I gave it my best :D Gist: A brave muggle stumbles into the wizarding world and helps Drarry become a thing. Mostly EWE compliant. Taranto IS genuinely featured as part of the wizarding world & the places in the story are real (in case you ever visit). Read&review :) [HP/DM][BZ/OC]


_**Disclaimers etc.**_

_**~Clearly all rights belong to J. ;  
**__**~'Tis a slash fic if it's not clear enough;  
**__**~OC is not supposed to make much sense unless you actually know the guy, so you can just use him as a placeholder for a handsome muggle guy, who may or may not have dated a witch at some point. (He's dark blonde & very blue eyed, and he has an awesome beard [never mentioned] and a few cool tattoos; basically rocks the "cool badboy teacher" look + he allowed me to turn his likeness into a character);**_  
_**~The plot is loosely based on real events, and is both inspired by and dedicated to a lovely someone who I should hang out with soon. (Maybe if I promise it in front of the internet it will happen? :D)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

Alan was stood in front of the café giving it an apprehensive once over. He had moved to Taranto a mere few days ago, just at the start of the new decade, and his friend had, very insistently, required him to check out this particular coffee place. Now, he trusted her, but '_ZTL Coffee and Gourmet Appetizer_" seemed oddly placed in his list of locations. There were the Gandalf Pub, Griffon Bar, Mythos Café, Lucky Corner and this place. A theme, he thought, and then an oddity thrown in the mix. Albeit, not one to stand down the whims of randomness, Alan sighed and entered the café, making a little bell ring merrily.

_"Buongiorno! Come stai?"_ a very handsome dark-skinned man greeted with a wide welcoming smile.

Alan let a small puff, it was too early in the day for Italian.

_"Um, er, buon-dzhiorno(?), er, do you speak English?"_ he shuffled asking with little hope.

_"Yes, of course!"_ the man responded, the smile never leaving his face, _"Better than Italian, but don't tell my nonna!"_ he winked at Alan before asking, _"English? New in town?" _

Now, Alan knew the sentences were questions, but they rather seemed statement-ish. Observing a fact and not enquiring per se. Nevertheless, trying to regain some of his ground he nodded in turn.

_"Yes, quite a bit of both. Actually, a friend recommended the place. Weird since she's not been here, but I believe her words were 'You need a community and that's where you'll find the most magical one.'"_ he took out the list of places giving them another suspicious look. _"To be honest I just wanted..." _

_"Coffee?"_ the man behind the bar was passing Alan a cup not needing him to finish his musing.

_"Cheers man."_

_"It's on the house, but keep me company while I finish mine?"_

_"I mean, yeah, sure, if you're not busy."_ Alan was getting a little confused looking around and seeing the place practically empty. Funny, he could have sworn it seemed crowded before he had walked in.

_"Benefits of being the owner I suppose."_ the man shrugged and walked out behind the bar with another cup for himself. _"I'm Blaise by the way, excuse my manners, Blaise Zabini."_

_"It's alright mate, Alan, Mitchell." _

"_How interesting,_" Blaise gestured towards a table "_not the type of name you here often around here. What brings you to Taranto?"_

Alan sat across and sipped at his coffee before answering.

"_Work. I'm an ESL teacher."_

_"Fascinating_" Blaise seemed very concentrated, _"If I'd not seen you walk right through that door with my own eyes..."_ he didn't finish his sentence. Instead Alan picked up the conversation.

_"So, what's ZTL stand for? I'm trying to figure if there's some logic behind this list of places."_

_"Zabini The Legend! Of course."_ Blaise laughed and Alan couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he looked in the warm morning light.

"_Or 'Zabini The Looser',_" another man walked into the room, tossing a kitchen towel at his friend. _"We couldn't decide so we abbreviated."_

_"Alan, meet my best friend and partner in crime."_

_"Alan Mitchell,"_ he stood up and offered his hand to a man who looked like a complete opposite of Blaise - very blond and ridiculously bright-eyed. _"Nice to meet you." _

Blaise's partner seemed momentarily taken aback by the name, but schooled his features and greeted in turn.

_"Draco, Malfoy. Is there room to join you gentlemen?"_ he pulled a chair ignoring the flash of confusion on Alan's face.

"_Alan here's a teacher. New in town."_ Blaise offered, "And apparently on a mission to go though all our businesses." he nodded to the list still on the table.

The smile and warmth never left Blaise's face, but a small furrow was forming in Alan's brows. This was weird.

Not unlike his friend to orchestrate... But, weeeird.

The man who introduced himself as Draco wasn't smiling, his face had this annoying pinched air of sophistication about it which didn't betray a single thought or emotion.

_"And who's the man behind this list?"_ He enquired, some hint of genuine interest.

"_Woman, actually, a friend from Bulgaria,_" either they were good actors, or the cunning female in question had blindsided both parties. _"Toni-Theodora, don't suppose you know her?"_

_"Would be hard to forget with that name."_ Blase noted.

_"Maybe she's a fan?"_ Alan refused to let awkward silence set in, _"It's some good coffee" _he lifted his cup.

Yes, he was aware that none of what he said made sense, since she didn't even drink coffee. But it was worth a shot.

_"Thank you."_ Blase threw another wink.

_"Yes, he __**is**_ _flirting,"_ Draco confirmed as if reading Alan's mind.

_"Oi!"_ his friend protested. Possibly, but not probably, a tiny bit flustered.

Alan gave a warm laugh, _"Well, I know he is, but we were rather interrupted,"_ he threw the wink back at Blase and the bantering had rolled.

Draco had played mock offense, as if to complain about not being invited or wanted. But he could, as well as anyone observing, see that there'd been some sort of 'click' between his friend and this strange newcomer.

Blase had been known to play with the hearts of witches, and, if the muffled vibrations of Alan's phone had been any indication, he too dabbled in that pool.

Yet, here they were, right in front of him, making eyes at each other over coffee.

_"Ahem, I'll go make the rounds then. Leave you two to... __**Flirt**__."_ Draco said getting up. _"See you around Mr. Mitchell."_

_"It's a small town."_ Alan noded back at the man still not quite comfortable with his name choice, face, or the fact that Tom Felton couldn't dream of looking this hot in his late thirties.

As Malfoy left, some hint of britishness showed up in Blaise's mind.

_"I hope I wasn't putting you on the spot, you seem like an a'right fella."_

_"Don't worry, I love it, good banter with buddies." _Alan shrugged.

_"Good, then.."_ Blaise said still unsure as the remaining blonde had a cerian frown over his features. As if somewhere behind his June-blue eyes a very imperative thought was forming.

_"Was it Draco, perhaps..?" _

_"Um, yes, actually.. I'm sorry, I know he must get that a lot, with the name, and the hair and everything..."_ Alan fussed. _"At least now I know why Toni's chosen the places. Very Slytherin of her."_ The two laughed relaxing a little. Somewhere in Alan's mind an idea had formed. His friend had found out that someone who looked like, and was named after, Draco Malfoy, owned a few 'Harry Potter' themed locations in Taranto, and upon finding this she had set him up to scout. That minx!

_"He does get that more than most."_ Blaise confirmed. _"We even thought of changing names, but end of the day, it's even good for business." _

_"I can imagine, Draco Malfoy hanging in 'Griffon Bar'! Love the pun! Subtle, but glorious." _The comment elicited another burst of laughter from Blaise.

_"That's all Draco reallу, the naming. Ask him and he'll swear that 'Gandalf' is 'just a cool name', but I think Dumbledore pub would have been just too on-the-nose. Same with the rest." _

_"That's quite cool, like an inside joke." _

_"And it keep us from any copyrights infringement. That was my input." _

_"Brilliant."_

_"You could __**almost**_ _tell I'm a Slytherin too."_ Blaise wriggled his brows suggestively as Alan laughed. Seeing a grown man (for he assumed Blaise was at least a few years older, even if said years sat on him better than they would on good wine) be this passionate about the 'wizarding world' was cool. It meant that nerdiness aged well, and that was a rather reassuring thought.

_"Which house were you in?"_ the question was thrown casually and for the briefest of moments Alan thought the man seriously _believed_ in Hogwarts, but then again, he was just glad Toni had made him do that silly quiz.

_"Don't hate me,"_ he closed his eyes in pretend wincing at the question _"I'm a Gryffindor."_

_"Ah, my heart."_ Blaise grasped at his chest, catching onto the banter.

_"What can I say, "_ Alan shrugged finishing his coffee and smirking at the man. _"I'm brave enough to like my boys bad"_

_"Well then, I hear a former housemate has sent you my way, I'll just have to show you around?" _

_"Sounds great, I was told there's four more places to see!" _

_"That's about right"_ Blaise said getting up. "_When Draco and I came down on a holiday we stayed so long, and spent so much money on all the foods, and all the drinks, it sort of just made sense that we open our own place. And soon enough 'place' became 'places'."_

_"And then, I walked in, one January morning,_" Alan got up following the man through the door. The bell rang differently this time, but he didn't pay much heed to it.

Blaise was soaking some of the sun standing on the street pavement.

_"You okay walking?"_ He asked. _"It's not far."_

_"Yeah, of course, I need to get my steps in anyway." _

_"Come on then,"_ Blaise waved an arm indicating he expected to be followed.

_"Aren't you going to lock up?"_ Alan turned behind to look at the cafe door.

_"With all the people in?"_ Blaise chuckled. _"Nah, Sara has it covered."_

Through the window Alan could see the cafe was bustling, but he didn't remember seeing any of those people earlier while inside. Nor a _Sara_.

_"Standard separation charm, for muggles, don't want them overhearing anything they shouldn't. Or crowding on Draco."_ The information was thrown in such a nonchalant way that even a Brit sufficiently versed in sarcasm couldn't tell if Blaise was being serious or playful. So the brain of a man, thoroughly ignorant of magic, chose to go with the latter.

So, Alan laughed and followed the man trying not to let the sudden uneasiness which had overcome him show. He must have just not seen the people. A room divider or something.

_"So why Taranto?" _

Blaise shrug at the question _"It's the biggest wizarding port in this part of Europe so we took a boat from the homeland, came here. There was warmth, a nice community. England was just too cold. And I wanted to be closer to the Italian part of my family." _

Well, Alan wasn't unsmart, but as we said there's a thing which happens in muggle brains when they encounter the prospect of real magic. It just doesn't register too well. Similar effects are observed when one is crushing hard and unexpectedly. Thus, Alan really didn't stand a chance and instead he just walked next to the man and made small talk about their families. Blaise was an only child, even though his mother had remarried a good dosen of times. He was closer to his late father's side of the family. He had pursued a career in law enforcement, but eventually decided that investing his family money made most sense, so Draco and him had gone into business. Far enough from home that their names didn't mean much to many. He also didn't believe in relationships, or marriage. Just good friendships that have an extended array of recreational, promiscuous activities. Alan agreed with him on that a fair bit, and in turn shared some about his work as an English teacher, and the people he met, and the countries he'd visited or was planning to visit. Before long, they'd reached Mythos Café, but didn't stay, since Blaise said that Gandalf Pub was only another couple of minutes away and had great lunch options.

_"If I'd known this was __**a date**_ _I would have worn my nice shirt."_ Alan teased.

_"__**Since**_ _it's a date, if play my cards well you'll end up wearing no shirt."_ Blaise retorted.

_"Ah, should I be worried you're trying to seduce me?"_

_"Why worry? I'm a Slytherin."_ the older man threw another one of his signature smirks. _"We don't try. We succeed" _

The two laughed and at the corner Blaise pointed to Gandalf Pub.

They crossed the street and entered at a familiar bell ring, which Blaise noted and Alan insistently ignored.

_"Ah, there you are."_ Draco greeted them as they approached the bar. This time he was sitting on the customer side reading a newspaper. _"How did your __**flirting**_ _go?"_

_"Ugh, it's gone already!?"_ Alan let a mock protest in turn to the bantering greeting.

_"Don't listen to the grumpy old Malfoy"_ Blaise pushed a finger under Alan's chin as if to cheer him up in his pretend distress.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, and wondered what Alan saw in him, but shrugged the thought away.

_"Astoria coming for lunch, care to join us?" _

_"Of course, it's what we were planning on anyway. Alan you must be so done with Italian food already, so are you prepared for the best British food Europe can offer?"_

_"Well, I've been living off on sandwiches and the German restaurant across my airbnb since I came here, so I'm actually long overdue some Italian… But for you, I think I can manage something more traditional." _

Draco groaned distraught at how even this simple comment managed to come out suggestive. Those two were incorrigible!

_"Let's get settled, she'll be here in a couple of minutes." _

And indeed, just as they were sitting down on a table a bit further in the back, a woman walked in. Alan assumed she was in her early 30's and she looked regal in a way, out of place - definitely; she was beautiful, but also rather pale and sickly. Alan noted that she had dark hair and piercing green eyes, which he thought was a little funny. Give her round glasses and a scar and she'd be the female Harry Potter!

_"Tori,"_ Blaise greeted, _"__**lovely**_ _to see you, you should visit more often." _

She threw him a cold look and was about to retort, but she saw Alan.

_"You're lucky we have company, __**Zabini**__." _

There was tension in the air and it made Alan uncomfortable, despite both Draco and Blaise appearing all unimpressed.

_"I thought it would be just the two of us."_ the woman shot Draco a look next.

_"Er, Blaise was showing Alan here, around.." _

_"And the more the merrier!"_ Blaise winked at her, to which a visible shudder came over shoulders.

_"Are you okay? Come sit,"_ Draco seemed worried as the woman just stood at the edge of the table fidgeting lightly

_"Look, I didn't want to do it like this, and I know we had a deal,"_ there was some urgency to her voice and she seemed somewhat upset, _"But the healers say I've just a few months left, and I've met someone that I want to really spend them with so…"_ she took out a rolled-up stack of paper from the pocket of her coat (_'What a pocket that must be?!'_ Alan thought) _"I want a divorce." _

_Silence._

Then more silence.

_"Blaise, let's get menus shall we?"_ Alan suggested quietly, but the man didn't move so he too just stilled watching the events unfold.

_"So…?" _Astoria asked impatiently.

_"Um, er…"_ Draco brushed a hand through his hair tossling its blonde strands, thinking. _"But the prenup?"_

_"Less than 5 months, Draco, I don't need money, I just want to be with_ _**her**__."_

Alan didn't miss the pronoun. _This_ was getting _interesting._ _Terrible, _yes_,_ poor woman, poor man, but, _interesting_.

_"Have I not been a good wife Draco? Did I not give you a son to be proud of? Can you just let me have this last bit of happiness? Scorpius is in school, you're away and never come home. I'm not asking for anything but your signature." _

_"...Okay."_ she had been ready to start crying and pleading, but he took her by surprise.

_"Okay?" _

Draco pulled the papers, took a pen out of his pocket, signed 3 times, the paper seemed to glow a little more with each signature, and then with a small clank both their wedding bands were on the table. The woman couldn't keep her tears any longer.

Draco stood up and enveloped her in a hug.

_"Hey,"_ he hushed her kissing her forehead _"I want nothing more of you than to be happy, and if there's anyone who can do that then I would never stand in your way."_ the woman smiled and hugged Draco back before wiping away her tears.

_"Khm, will you join us now?"_ Blaise reminded the pair that they weren't alone.

_"Please?"_ Draco asked holding both her hands. "_Have some rest before you go back." _

She nodded. _"Suppose I do have time. Didn't anticipate you'd be so easy to persuade."_

_"Ah, you wound me Mrs Malfoy, I'm a very easy man to persuade."_

_"Greengrass."_ she corrected with a small smile tucking the papers back in her pocket. "_Miss._"

_"Hm, that __**does**_ _sound better."_ the two of them chuckled and Blaise interrupted.

_"Lovely as you two divorcing birdies are, this lovelier man suggested menus a while back now, and I'm famished."_

_"Of course, of course, I'm sorry,"_ the woman apologized turning her eyes to Alan _"that was all terribly rude of me." _

_"Don't worry about it,"_ Alan gave her a warm smile and a wave of his hand, we all have days like this.

The four of them laughed and Blaise passed them menus. Strange, seeing as Alan had noted them being at the bar some few meters away, and the man hadn't got up. But at the promise of food he quickly discarded the thought.

Astoria had turned out to be a pleasant conversation partner. She took keen interest in art and made a comment about Alan's features and the brightness of his eyes, to which the man had practically blushed and hid a 'thank you' in a sip from his beer. Blaise, in turn, had seemed rather pleased with the woman's remark. It seemed he _definitely_ agreed.

After their plates were cleared Astoria stood up to leave bidding her goodbyes.

_"Thank you again Draco,"_ she said, walking towards the door and then turning around in her step suddenly thoughtful. _"It's not much of my business, but… Luna said Ginny is having a very similar conversation with Harry later today. Thought you should know."_ she reached for the man's hand and pulled him closer to give his cheek a small peck before waving goodbye and leaving.

Alan's mind was turning at the mention of the names. Luna.. Ginny.. Harry… Draco… why would _Draco Malfoy_ need to know that a _Ginny_ and _Harry_ will be getting _divorced_?

Wheels were turning, the day was being processed, and perhaps, just as the realisation that _maybe_ there was more than an odd name coincidence, and that _maybe_ they weren't just J. fans, Draco shook his pen, extending it in the shape of a wand and using that to float the plates away, while picking up some conversation with Blaise, trying to stir him away from commenting on whole Harry and Ginny thing.

Alan's eyes widened. His whole composure pulled in and straightened to make him alert.

_"Oh, shit."_ He thought. _"Oh, hell! Oh…_ _**Merlin?**__"_

_"I'm just saying, you've had eyes for the-boy-who-lived-twice since we were eleven. No shame in acting on it. Especially now,"_ Draco's distractions clearly hadn't worked.

_"WHY __**NOW**__?" _he asked a little too loudly, _"Why do I have to do something now?! Besides… he doesn't see me that way."_ He added quietly, to which Blaise scoffed.

_"Oh, please, spare me the dramatics!"_ he said turning to Alan _"They've been friends you know, bonding over raising Teddy and then sharing fatherly tips for boys. They're sons are like brothers. Everyone knows that, the Prophet dragged it through its pages for years!"_ Alan blinked back, thinking to the paper Draco had been reading. 'The Daily Prophet' now sitting on the bar, with its moving photos plastered across.

_"Mhm"_ was all he managed with a small nod, before taking another gulp of his beer. Of course _everyone_ **knows** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are friends, of course they raised Draco's nephew and Potter's godson together… Of-fucking-course - it's in the books even, isn't it? Not in the movies though, so maybe not... Who cares about that though? Magic is real! Magic is now! He's sitting on a table with _wizards_! In a _wizarding_ **pub**! Talking about other wizards and witches, over lunch!

Panic was seeping into Alan's mind as Blaise had just continued bantering.

_"What you probably __**don't know**__, since it is the __**worst**_ _kept secret, is that they spend Christmas together, __**every year**__. And every year, __**I bet**__, oh I bet, you corner each other under the mistletoe!"_

_"We do not c__**orner**_ _each other'!"_ Draco protested.

_"Aham, so you've never kissed under there?"_

_"That's been two times only, and it was enchanted mistletoe Blaise! We had to kiss or we couldn't leave!"_

_"I stand corrected."_ the man, the _wizard_ said; definitely not standing corrected and about to lean into Alan telling him how _only the first mistletoe had been enchanted_ but stopping at the blonde's expression. _"Are you okay Alan?"_

_"Um, ouph, yeah, just ate a bit too much didn't I?"_ He pretended to be feeling the beginning of heartburn.

_"Nonsense, we put you off with all that drama. I'm sorry"_ Blaise said.

Does he tell them? That it's not the drama, that it's the magic? That he's a muggle, a fish-finger, that he's not meant to be there? Do they really think he's a Gryffindor, and his friend a Slytherin? Oh, god, did _she_ **know**? Is _she_ one of **them**?

_"No, don't worry, just a bit different than what I expected you'd be, not the same as when you read or hear about it. Bit more personal. Maybe I should give you some time to talk things out." _

_"Yeah, you've a point."_ Blaise said, but his brows dropped somewhat sad. _"Don't want to say goodbye yet, though"_

_"Hey, there's more places to see, aren't there?" _

For some reason Alan too didn't want to part ways with the handsome dark-skinned man. Ugh, _wizard._

_"Yeah. There are."_ He nodded.

_"How about I pop home, get some rest, and then meet you somewhere, aye?"_ he stood up giving Blaise's shoulder a little squeeze.

_"That sounds perfect! Can you find your way to the Griffon Bar?"_

_"Think so, yeah, I googled it earlier." _

_"See you there at 19 then?"_

_"Sounds like a plan. Nice seeing you again Draco,"_ he added. "And goodluck man, don't let Blaise here get on your head."

Draco chuckled in turn and Alan left the bar. He hurried in the general direction of his airbnb and thoughts were swirling in his mind.

Magic is real. _**MAGIC IS REAL**_. _That_ **war**. _The_ **Voldemort**. _The_ Harry-**Bloody**-Potter. _That_ was **real**. _All_ **real**. _They_ were **real**. He had had lunch with Draco Malfoy. _**DRACO MALFOY**_ \- _**DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY**_.

Some hyperventilation was forming in his chest as he walked. _Did Toni know? Did Toni __**KNOW**__?! Was she a __**witch**__? Did she go to __**Hogwarts**__?_ That would explain the accent. And, and, why he never really met anyone from her high school_._.. And how she'd stayed alive. And… and well, _everything_. Surely, if there were witches, she'd be one. How had he not noticed? How do you live with a witch for almost a year and not notice? Oh, god, had he _slept_ with a **witch**? It couldn't wait, he had to call her, he had to talk to her about this! This couldn't have been a coincidence!

He reached for his phone, hoping that she'd be out of class, that she'd pick up, and explain and…

His phone wasn't in his pocket.

His phone was in the pocket of his jacket, in the Gandalf Pub, where _Draco Malfoy_ and _Blaise Zabini_ were…

This started the debate… How much did he need that coat? With his wallet and his phone and it being the only coat he'd brought? Not _that_ much, not now, no?

If he goes now, and if they find out he's a _muggle,_ what would they **do**? What if he can't get in? He remembered the bells, _the damn bells_ separating muggle and magic entrance. What if he'd gone the first time as a fluke, and then only because he had been with Blaise? Or maybe there was magic in Toni's list? Toni's list which he didn't have anyone.

_"Ugh, idiot, Alan!"_ He bemoaned himself, pace not slowing.

_"Wait… what if, what if I'm __**not**_ _a muggle.."_ he huffed a breath of air. _"What if we're just squibs or Mum's a witch too?" _

This was getting ridiculous, he shook his head and tried to keep it clear as he focused on a plan.

_Keys_, he still had keys. He'd go to the apartment, he'd get changed, he'd go back out and meet Blaise at the Griffon Bar, then get his things and walk away before he gets in trouble. Yes, that was a plan. A good, _reasonable_ plan. A plan _Toni_ would approve of. Even though, in a way, she had gotten him into this mess!

_"This whole thing would make such a story!"_ Alan thought "_no one would believe it though, insane!" _

He continued to muse, and to think, and to worry. All afternoon. Both on the way to the Airbnb and inside, pacing.

He wished he had brought his laptop, so he could google things, instead he was racking his brain for Harry Potter trivia. He had read all that fanfic with Toni, she'd spoken about it so much. He could remember details, small details. The Zabini's and Malfoy, not bad people after all. Harry and Ginny too. Luna, he liked Luna. There were bits and pieces, like facts about a neighbouring country and its celebrities. Cos that's what those fuckers were. _War heroes_, **saved humanity**. _**The-boy-who-lived-twice. **_

In his practically incoherent thoughts the taps on the window had to repeat for about a minute before he noticed them. _**It. **_

_An owl_.

_Fuck._

He opened the window and the bird flew in perching on a chair dropping a letter in Front of him in the meantime.

_Dear Alan, _

_Just letting you know your jacket and phone are with me, I'll bring them to the bar. _

_Just so you won't get lost I'm attaching a map. See you. _

_Yours,_

_Blaise_

_PS. _

_The bird doesn't bite, unlike me ;)_

Alan turned to the owl.

It was a cute little thing and it looked curiously at him.

_"Wait there, I'll find you a treat."_

He retrieved a piece of sausage from the fridge. That was same as a mouse wasn't it?

The bird thought so and gulped the piece of sausage before cooing and flying away.

Alan looked at the letter and the map again. What could go wrong?

Then he thought of Blaise, and a smile tugged at his lips..

So, more bravery then sense, he showered, dressed, fussed a bit more about magic and headed out the the door.

He didn't want to risk being late. And with each step his anxiousness grew.

He was walking now, but not paying much attention until he slammed onto something. _Someone_ rather.

_"Oh sorry, sorry" _

_"No, it's all me, sorry"_

Two British people bump into a corner. The classic start of a joke.

Alan finally focused onto the man in front of him. He was about his height, a little older, glasses, dark hair, green eyes, scar..

_"You're Harry Potter…"_

_"Um, yes, yeah, I.. Do I know you?" _

_"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry, Alan Mitchell, nice to meet you." _

Harry's eyes narrowed at the name, a _very_ **muggle** name, but then he saw the parchment in the man's hands.

_"You headed to the Griffon Bar?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, I'm um, meeting someone. Blaise, Zabini, you might know him. He's Draco's partner," _damn it Alan! Why did you say that? Why.? _"You're headed to see them too aren't you?" _he asked a bit awkwardly.

_"One more than the other"_ Harry shrugged.

_"Same."_ Alan chuckled, though at Harry's confused look he felt the need to add _"Not Draco."_

_"Oh."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well… I shouldn't keep you. Not ready to go in myself just yet."_

_"I can hang back, help calm the nerves."_ Alan offered. Then beseeched himself for it. Then remembered with a wizard it's easier to get in, and that Harry is a _good guy. And _ then remembered Harry is a wizard policeman, and - quick glance over his fingers, lacking in rings - recently divorced.

_"You know, don't you?"_ Harry said, tracing Alan's eyes. Something strange clung in the echo of his voice, and luckily it didn't seem to be anger.

_"I was with them having lunch when Astoria came."_ Alan shrugged _"Couldn't __**not **__overhear."_

Harry nodded. Then sighed.

_"Ginny said she couldn't be with me any longer since even though I love her I love_ _**him**_ _more."_ He ruffled his hair with a gesture very similar to Draco's. Like he had watched him closely so much he picked it up. Or vice versa. _"But he doesn't like me that way,"_ the man's shoulders slanted in defeat.

_"Now, now"_ Alan started while his head screamed '_don't meddle don't meddle don't meddle'. _

_"I heard you've kissed twice. And the second time wasn't magic mistletoe."_

Harry's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

_"Look,_ _**his **__ex wife knows it, __**your**_ _ex wife knows it, both your best friends know it, I, a random stranger know it. And surely you've read the __**fanfics!**__" _

The men chuckled, then grimaced slightly at the thought of all Drarry smut out there.

_"I thought you were a brave Gryffindor and I believe walking into a bar and snogging Draco Malfoy senseless is neither the __**scariest**_ _nor __**dumbest**_ _thing you've done."_

_"Hey!"_ Harry tried to protest, but didn't. _"Thank you."_

"_Anytime. Shall we?"_

"_Yes."_

They walked over to the bar and entered. This time Alan paid due attention to the bell ring and how all the muggles seemed to vanish as soon as he crossed the threshold.

Blaise and Draco were at the bar talking and this time there were a few other wizards and witches and even two goblins into the bar.

_"Oi, Malfoy. We need to talk." _Harry called and both Draco and Blaise got from their seats fixating Harry, and then Alan giving a small wave of his hand behind him.

Everyone in the bar had gone quiet and stared at the four men with mixed confusion.

_"Yes, Potter?"_ Draco asked with his typical drawl and Alan got shivers at how _right_ his voice sounded. This was the real deal.

Harry marched right over to Malfoy and gripped the front of his shirt.

_"Christmas 2018. Were you aware the mistletoe __**wasn't**_ _enchanted?"_ he questioned in his most authoritative auror voice.

_"Maybe I did, Potter."_ Draco didn't back down.

Blaise had gone over to Alan whispering _"Oh, this is so exciting, been waiting for it since before the war ended!" _

_"And, are you, as of this afternoon a divorced man?"_ Harry continued to question, voice now lower, and softer.

_"See for yourself"_ Draco lifted his hand, where a ring was clearly missing.

Harry nodded not letting go if Malfoy still.

_"Am I under arrest, __**auror**__?"_ Malfoy raised a brow leaning closer as he gritted the words through his teeth, barely a whisper, but clearly a taunt. Tease? Seduction? _Invite?_

_"Much worse, __**ferret.**__"_ Harry closed the distance between them kissing Draco square and proper, and no mistletoe in sight. It was a moment of silence and then the bar erupted in cheers, the loudest of which coming from Blaise and Alan.

_"About time you two faggots!"_ the man walked up to the men as they pulled apart, nothing but joy and affection in his words. "_Now, how should __**we**_ _celebrate?"_ He turned back to Alan.

The four men, concluding that the bar had seen enough action for one night, or a lifetime, decided to apparate to the Lucky Corner and to dine there.

Harry and Draco went ahead while Blaise was picking Alan's coat from behind the bar.

_"Thanks"_ the latter said.

_"Shall we?" _

_"Um… I can't"_ Alan mumbled.

_"No, of course silly me, you don't know where it is. You'll side-along."_ Blaise offered his hand.

_Apparition_, Alan thought, _dangerous thing_, _exciting_, _but dangerous_.

And he took the hand anyway, only to feel a sucking, spinning feeling, which made him want to throw up. And then there they were in an alley across the Lucky Corner.

_"While we're here."_ Blaise said, shaking off the feeling of apparition. _"One more thing." _

He turned and kissed Alan. And Alan, feeling the soft lips, and the pull, and the shivers down his spine, kissed back with all he had.

When the two parted Blaise leaned his forehead on Alan's and breathed a tease.

_"So __**that's**_ _the Gryffindors famed appeal?" _

Alan chuckled. And then his heart sank.

_"Blaise…"_ he started off, not sure how to say it, or where to go _"you're fabulous, you really are, and I had such fun today, but before this goes any further I've to be honest.."_

The wizard didn't seem taken aback, not yet understanding the seriousness of Alan's words.

_"Don't tell me that yours will have to be the third divorce of the day!" _

_"Ha, nah, that'd be funny._" Alan allowed a moment before continuing, _"I'm not a wizard, Blaise."_ he said simply.

There was a moment of silence.

_"That's.. that's okay."_ Blaise said. _"We don't frown upon squibs here like in England."_

_"No Blaise,"_ Alan shook his head, _"Don't think I'm a squib. I'm muggle. Just a muggle. I learned about magic today__**.**__"_ Blaise's eyes were widening in shock as Alan spoke. _"My friend, the one who sent me to your café, she might be __**something**__,I don't know, but I learnt about magic_ _**today**__. And it didn't eve click at first, the books, and the movies, they're __**really**_ _popular you know, but I've not been a huge fan, so it took a second to piece, hell, I was still unsure until Draco cleared the plates, and then the owl, and this bloody enchanted map, and then the names, __**Harry Potter**__, apparition. all this… I, I walked into something. by accident and I didn't realise until.. I'm __**sorry**_ _Blaise, I didn't mean to deceive you… could we, could we start over?" _

The wizard stood silent for another moment before drawing his wand out and pointing it to to the blonde muggle before he could react.

Alan slumped, but Blaise caught him, and didn't let him fall to the ground. He pulled deeper into the alley and sent a patronus to Harry and Draco, who apparated in less than a minute.

"_What the hell Blaise?!"_ Harry scolded, though his lips were flushed and pulsating so it was hard to take him too seriously.

_"Messed up, auror,"_ the man confessed.

_"What did you do to him?"_

_"Bewitched sleep. Couldn't think. Have to get him to his place before your Italian colleagues decide to show up."_

"_Why would they?" _

"_Well, I duunno,"_ Blaise rolled his eyes "_maybe because I just attacked a __**muggle**__?"_

_**"Muggle!" **_Harry and Draco both exclaimed. "But, But, Blaise! Explain!"

"_Help me get him to his place, okay?"_ The men nodded and helped levitate Alan before Blaise side salonged them to the airbnb he had sent his owl to earlier.

They put the unconscious man in bed and Blaise sat next to him on the bed as Draco and Harry leaned casually on the walls on opposite corners of the room. Arms crossed in the same manner and frowns deep in their brows.

"Explain, Zabini!"

"_I thought he was a muggleborn! Or a squib, at worse.. I… He walked into the café just like that!" _He clicked his fingers in the air. "_And then in all the other places."_

_"He was there with you, or later with Harry so that doesn't count."_ Draco observed, and Harry nodded in support.

"_Okay, fair, but what about the first time?"_

_"A fluke, maybe the list he had, maybe one of his tattoos? Did he know?"_

Blase shook his head

_"No, he didn't know __**anything**__. But that friend he kept mentioning, Toni-Theodora?"_

Harry's brows furled for a moment like a distant thought he'd forgotten was trying to come back, but then he shook it away saying he'd not heard of such witch.

"_Neither have we, Blaise, and he said she was a Slytherin."_

"_That's probably that online test"_ Blaise said. "_Otherwise why would Alan say he's a Gryffindor?"_

"_Well, for a muggle, who just found out magic was real… he did handle iit quite well."_

"_We have to obliviate him, don't we?"_ Blaise slumped back onto the bed next to Alan.

"Yes, you know Italian laws, better than I do."

"_But he's not Italian is he?"_ Blaise protested. "_And, and neither am I, not really."_

"_But we did magic in front of him here for the first time. He found out the wizarding world was here for the first time"_

Blaise noded. Acceptance, defeat in his eyes.

"_Can I say goodbye?"_

"_You sure it's a good idea?"_

"_No. But Merlin, I really do like him.."_

"_Blaise, that doesn't help your case." _Harry commented.

"_He's also a bloody damn good kisser!"_

Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Mate, I know you two 'clicked'.. but it's better to do it now." _Blaise nodded again.

"_Harry?"_

The auror stepped forth

_"Obliviate"_ he said carefully turning Alan's memories into something muggle-worthy.

When he was done he nodded to Blaise, "He'll remember seeing the bars, and having fun, and then getting hammered...and , ahem, " he cleared his throat, _"making out with a hottie in the alley."_ this time Blaise gave a small smile with his quiet nod.

"_He'll wake up with his alarm, and anything that might linger would be a dream." _Harry finished. The other two men sighed in relief and readied to apparate as a pop from the other room came and a witch burst through the door.

_"Ah, wondered when __**you**__'d show up"_ Harry commented, noting the robes he assumed to be her auror uniform. "_The situation has been handled. We messed up, but he won't remember anything, and Blaise promises to stay away from muggles." _

The witch sighed, looked over all the men and apparated away. They could swear there was a slight whisper reverberating _"idiots" _in her pop, but none would ever be _too_ sure. She'd seemed a little too young to be an auror, and kept her eyes on Alan a little too long. But for as long as they weren't being dragged into an MLE interrogation room, they weren't going to ask questions either.

So the three of them popped away back to the Lucky Corner,, neither feeling particularly celebratory since they'd all taken a liking to the young muggle who was now sleeping, not a care in the world, not a memory of magic.

A few drinks later in the evening Draco and Harry made their excuses to leave.

"Sorry mate," Draco said again, Harry humming in agreement.

"I know it had to be done.. maybe one day, if our paths cross in a better country…" Blaise shrugged. 'Now scatter, I'll have plenty to read in The Prophet tomorrow about that kiss!"

Draco grinned and Harry had the audacity to blush before they left the bar and aparated away to somewhere a little more private, where they could do much more than kiss.

In some months at their quiet ceremony Harry would mention '_Alan, the muggle who was more of a Gryffindor'_ than him, and because of whom they were there that day. Ultimately, after years of their friends, and ex wives, and older sons, godsons, and such, meddling and pushing for it to happen, it had been a lost muggle, barely coming to terms with magic, who brought them together. Or as Harry would finish his toast:

_"I'd read a fair bit of Drarry fanfiction in my day, but that, that January morning, and all of it's coincidences coming together, make for a Drarry fanfiction story, so random, so bizzare, so unsatisfyingly brief yet precise, it had to come true!" _

Blaise cheered the kiss that followed just like he had cheered the first one, and thought of Alan, who he sometimes still saw at the bars, walking around, enjoying life, never ringing the bell quite the same way, but always with his bright _June-blue_ eyes, and warm laugh. A bloody Gryffindor indeed, if he had ever seen one.

_**...**_

_**The End!**_

_**Should Alan and Blaise get a happy end too?**_  
_**Why was Alan sent to find the places?**_  
_**Who's the witch?**_  
_**Was the whole story a coincidence or will the truth come out in the future?**_

_**Comment & review :D **_


End file.
